


We'll Walk Tall - Ignis Scientia

by YXxXxXY



Series: We'll Walk Tall [3]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Chocobros/Reader, dead reader - Relationship, ignis/reader
Series: We'll Walk Tall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797361
Kudos: 7





	We'll Walk Tall - Ignis Scientia

Miss (y/n), allow me to begin with an apology. It was entirely my fault that we left when we did. Noct had a feeling that something was approaching Lestallum, but I talked him out of his worry. I just attributed his misgivings to him being overprotective towards the woman who was essentially his little sister. Had I taken his concerns seriously, then maybe …

… What good will it do now, second-guessing myself and my judgement? The damage has already been done. The Imperial army attacked Lestallum, and you were killed while protecting the civilians. I … am truly sorry that you had to suffer the way you did. What they did to you … the way they tortured you … it is not right.

I wasn’t the closest to you, but … I still … – Six above! It never should have happened! You weren’t supposed to die! You were a pillar for Noct, supporting him through everything! Now, with both you and King Regis gone, his supports have been decimated. There are not many people left who willingly support Noct … Prompto, Gladiolus, and I are trying to support him in the way you used to, while also supporting him as ourselves. Lady Lunafreya supports him openly, of course, but she has not been seen in some time. And, with you gone … our fighting spirit has been dealt a devastating blow, as has our physical might.

It should not have happened to you. You, who were so kind, so caring … you should not have been made to suffer in such ways. (Y/n), I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me, for I can not forgive myself. I hope you can forgive me for not listening to Noct … for talking his worries away … for not taking my eyes off of the prince for even a second to see how you felt. I’m very sorry that I couldn’t see you – your light – shrouded in Noct’s shadow.

Although you were not of Lucian royal blood and were of Nilfheim birth, King Regis took you in as his own daughter, and you went on to grow up with the prince treating you as a sister. And when the king first introduced me to the prince, he had asked me to keep my eyes on the both of you – you and Noct … Gods, I can’t believe I had forgotten that small detail, only now remembering all these years later when it no longer matters …

How did it feel, I wonder? Did you feel any pain, or was there nothing, no feeling at all? What was going through your head when it happened? Were you thinking of us, how we left you behind? Did you think you were going to die? Or did you believe we would be back in time to help – to save – you?

…

…

… I’m so very sorry, (Y/n); sorry that I couldn’t watch over you like your father had requested. I was so focused on Noct – on him being the Chosen – that I had forgotten that you were also under my care …

…

… I can’t forgive myself – I was essentially the reason you died. All because of what I had told Noct: “Don’t worry, Noctis. (Y/n)’ll still be here when we return.”

… I’m so sorry …

-I


End file.
